In a window assembly such as described in the above-mentioned application, a sealing strip is fastened to a member of a window frame for forming a seal between this member and a portion of a door frame. Such a sealing strip is subjected to varying loads and stresses due, for example, to closing the door or the window and to bending of the window pane upon vehicular motion at high speeds. Unpredictable pulling and squeezing of the sealing strip arises particularly in cases of a poorly mounted door. Consequences include a shortened seal life and greater resistance to door closing.
In such a window assembly the frame member includes another strip for forming a seal between the window and the window frame. The frame member thus serves as both frame member and seal mount and is formed as a single extruded piece. Because the frame member must have recesses and projections to enable the fitting of the seals, it is difficult and costly to produce.